


Loss

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: "Things I wish I could say" kinda thing, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: Taevas has a list of all the things she wishes she could say





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an item description which someone on discord introduced me to :,( (https://www.ishtar-collective.net/entries/thin-line)

Taevas has a list of things she wishes she’d said. Things she wishes she could say.

It’s long.

And it’s getting longer.

> To Oryx – fuck you, to put it simply. Stay out of my head and away from my family.
> 
> the Speaker – thank you for listening to El. It saved me.
> 
> Cayde – your jokes are funnier than I’ll admit. Stop hijacking the intercom.
> 
> Ikora – thank you for the tea advice. Osiris misses you more than he lets on.
> 
> Zavala – you can’t save them all. You’ll kill yourself trying.
> 
> Eris – I’m sorry.
> 
> Eva – I’m always here. You don’t have to miss them alone.
> 
> Osiris – forgive them. Forgive yourself most of all.
> 
> Amanda – I never blamed you for not coming back to get me.
> 
> Devrim – get some rest, you can’t blame Suraya for your greys anymore.
> 
> Mudra – seeing me like that killed you. I’m sorry. I’m selfish. I didn’t think about you or Es.
> 
> Escupir – thank you for keeping Mudra alive in the Fall. I don’t know what I’d do if my failure killed you.
> 
> the Traveler – I don’t know why you Chose me, but thank you. I’ll honour your sacrifice.
> 
> Suraya – I love you more than words can say.
> 
> Ghost – I’m sorry El. I love you. I’m still here.
> 
> always.


End file.
